The Robin
by SMEV
Summary: S.Snape finally allows himself to love... Completed.Please Review as I would like some feedback because it is my first story.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

It was not anything special, interesting or beautiful. Not like the school owls or Hagrid's flying monstrosities or Albus' phoenix Fawkes. Not anything like those birds.

No, Severus Snape's bird was nothing more than a common red-robin. Still, in his eyes, his robin was interesting, beautiful and very special. His jaded heart was hidden and locked away from everyone, but the simple little feathered creature had made its own spot there. Severus cared for his robin more than anything else; it was his best friend- only friend- in the world, someone he could talk to that would just listen, offering no worthless advice (maybe the odd chirp or two), and most of all, someone that wouldn't judge him for what he did. What he was. The only other that didn't judge him was Albus Dumbledore, but Severus had to work for his trust. His robin just accepted him.

The only thing that marked his robin as different to others was a splash of golden feathers in its red chest- he hated the way it was so openly Gryffindor without trying. But then, one day he had seen it swoop Potter and Weasley relentlessly until they ran for the castle, and that had cheered him so completely that he didn't mind any more.

Severus had taken time to create a magical tunnel through to his rooms from the outside, to ensure his robin could reach him at any time and leave when it wanted to. Of course, he had enchanted it and warded it, so nothing but his robin could pass through and he was still secure. It had taken a great deal of effort, and he was exhausted afterwards, but when his robin learnt where it was and came to stay the night in his rooms for the first time, Severus knew without a doubt it was worth it.

He no longer suffered from insomnia or nightmares, as his robin would nip his cheek to say goodnight, he would stroke its soft head with a whispered goodnight of his own, and then his little bird would sing a tune for him, and he would drift away into slumber with its lullaby caressing his ears. Then the robin would hop onto the pillow Severus always laid out for it, and sleep too.

In the morning, his robin would never fail to wake Severus up, and they would go on an early walk around the grounds as tendrils of dawn began to seep through the still-dark sky. Severus would collect any plants he needed for his potions, but mostly he would watch his robin hunt for worms, an almost-smile on his thin lips- just in case anyone was around- but his heart would laugh all the time he was with his pet.

Sometimes, when Voldemort was in a nasty mood and punished Severus for it, his robin would watch him sob when he returned to his rooms with sadness in its beady black eyes. It never laughed at his weaknesses either.

Severus loved and valued the robin more than anything in his life.

That fateful morning, Severus woke with a start by himself. His robin was not there, on his bedside table. In a two-year span of having this system, his robin had never not been present in the mornings. Panic gripped him, so he leapt out of bed and sped-dressed to go and search for it.

He finally managed to rush outside onto the grounds, and sprinted- all dignity forgotten- to his robin's tunnel.

There he found Hermione Granger's orange-furred, pug-faced cat with a red feather and a gold feather in its mouth. He pulled them gently from the feline's teeth and placed them reverently into his robe's pocket. Then he picked the cat up and went back to his rooms, where he barely refrained from killing it.

That morning, Severus asked Albus for a day off teaching Potions. Albus said, "Of course, my boy, I'll take your classes. Er, if you don't mind my asking, why?" Severus just gave a tight-lipped smile as he held his tears in check. "Nothing to worry about, Albus, a friend of mine just died." Albus apologised for his loss, and he walked away to go get the cat.

When he returned, Severus spotted Granger and called her over to him. Her eyes lit up as she saw he carried her pet. "Crookshanks! Oh, sir, you found him! Thank you!" He tipped the cat into her arms roughly, sneer firmly in place. "Granger, you'd do better in future to keep this creature restrained." She nodded, intimidated by his manner. Severus made to leave, then whipped around. "Oh, and Granger? That cat which you let run free has lost you fifty points for Gryffindor." Her mouth opened in shock and anger, and she cried, "That's unfair! What's Crookshanks ever done to deserve that?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Ruined my life for one, girl," he hissed, and then stormed away for the dungeons, leaving her surprised and confused at his outburst.

When he reached his rooms, he locked the doors, took out his robin's feathers and placed them onto a table. Then he fell to his knees and wept, his heart at long last completely ripped away.

This time there was no comforting cheep to stir him from the clutches of despair.

So he stayed there.

END.


End file.
